Ten Steps to Revenge
by JustSomeFillerCharacter
Summary: If you're a great dream demon such as Bill Cipher why not write a guide and better yet why not give an example through the Pines twins! Giving a well written guide to revenge and getting a job done how wonderful {Insert devious fanfic author grin}! Mabill-ish, might have a little humor, might get dark towards the end of the story...I dunno I mean I'm just the author of this story.


Ten Steps to Revenge

Chapter 1. Tens Steps to Trust

A/N: {Insert good way to say hello} technically this is my first fanfiction but that's just technically speaking. This will be my take on a mabill fan-fiction umm that is all I really have to say now so yeah~ oh right! I will be using codes/cryptograms it will start with easy ones then get harder. Also chances are there will be slight mentions of other gravity falls pairings. The Future is the past onward Aoshima!

Disclaimer: {Insert how much I don't own gravity falls}

(~^^~)(~^^~)(~^^~)(~^^~)(~^^~)

"_Shooting sttttarrr~"_

"_Shooting staaaar~"_

_Did you honestly think you could defeat me? Haha no, it's not I'm never coming back but more when will I return!_

_REMEMBER: REALITY'S AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BYE GOLD, BYYYE!_

_19, 5, 5 * 25, 15, 21, * __19, 15, 15, 14_

* * *

><p><strong> Step one: "Nice to meet you~" <strong>

**Introduce yourself, a good way is to save them from danger and better yet look quote on quote "Hawt" haha**

**TLL****W LMV HSLLGRMT HGZI!**

"What kinda dream?!" Mabel just woke up rather late to, as it seems she is the last to wake up from a weird almost _familiar _dream. she quickly disregarded it now hoping out of bed, energetically moving to the bathroom to get ready.

****Shower plus fixing hair added in a random Mabel-a-fied outfit time skip*****

Mabel rushed downstairs to the gift shop since now that Dipper and Mabel had turned 16- worked for _money _there now.

"What took you so long Mabel?" He wasn't mad or concerned about Mabel just bored of being up since, well he didn't really go to sleep.

"Chill bro-bro nothing happens here anymore anyway~" Mabel said partly in a yawn, things have gotten boring over these few years was that even possibly? In a mysterious town like gravity falls, they didn't just all die? did they? Impossible.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Funshine, oh sorry didn't **Miss**. Funshine who can't seem to keep a date." But sadly somethings in Gravity Falls never change, Pacifica was one of them. Dipper would have stuck up for the fact that he sorta like her call it a bad move but he just pushed the book he was reading closer to his face. Mabel, who wasn't really sure of herself at times was looking for something to say, maybe she didn't need to say something maybe it was true. NAH!

"Well if it isn't **Miss. **I have nothing interesting to do in my life so I go and bother others" Mabel shot back.

"Ooo did I strike a nerve there?" Mabel was at a loss of words

_"I mean what she struck a nerve...am I supposed to care?" _She thought.

"Nerves work in different ways, it kinda depends on which nerve you're talking about- and it depends on if you mean figuratively or literally." The door to the Mystery Shack opened and an oddly dressed male who appeared to be older than fifteen but under eighteen said casually as he walked in.

"Who are you?!" Mabel questioned

_"But damn he's hawt!" She thought._

_When you're a dream demon like me you practically know everything, revenge? That's as common as you breathing oxygen! Why not write a guide to it!_

* * *

><p><strong> So there yhu have it Ten Steps to Revenge! A guide fanfiction by BloggerTheKid/SomeLoserWithWifi and Bill Cipher~ ;-; sowwy this chappy was so short! gonna continue the story though whether you like it or not! ψ(｀∇´)ψ {Oh lookie here we have a badass "whether you like it or not!" XD} **

**No flaming {Please}**

**R&R {Please}**

**And enjoy...if anyone... is actually reading...or...I'm, just talking...to myself...This is awkward...**

**If ya didn't get the codes/ciphers here they are decoded:**

**"See You Soon"**

**"Good One Shooting Star"**


End file.
